Lluvia
by MaayUchihaa
Summary: -Hipnotizado por tus ojos lentamente acorto la distancia de nuestras caras hasta poder unir mis labios contra los tuyos- Mal sumary lo se u.u pero hay amuto * *


**Lluvia**

_AMUTO_

* * *

¿Llueve?

Camino por las calles solitarias de la ciudad, a pesar de que llueve no me molesta, dicen que los gatos odian la lluvia pero al contrario me gusta caminar bajo ella y pensar.

Han pasado tres años desde que dejé esta ciudad, pero estoy de vuelta nada más para ver a una sola persona.

Mientras camino me doy cuenta que no ha cambiado en mucho la ciudad, eso me hace recordar el tiempo que estuvimos juntos; sin pensarlo llego a ese parque de diversiones, nuestro parque, una mirada triste se dibuja en mi rostro, ¿Cómo estarás?¿Me extrañaras?¿Por fin estas junto a tu "príncipe"?, son preguntas que no dejan de estar en mi cabeza.

¿Desde cuando te volviste importante para mí?

Una sonrisa se muestra en mi rostro, tú eres diferente a las demás; desde el momento en que te ví te volviste alguien importante para mí.

Me doy la vuelta y me fijo que la lluvia ha parado, no le tomo mucha importancia y sigo caminando; quiero verte y poderte decir todo lo que siento por ti, pero tengo miedo, miedo a saber que aun sigues queriendo a Tadase, miedo a que todo cambie entre nosotros, no soportaría verte alejada de mi.

Llego a ese quiosco en donde me escuchaste tocar el violín, a pesar de que éramos enemigos tu nunca me miraste de esa manera, siempre procurando que estuviera bien a pesar de que tratabas de disimular que estabas preocupada, todas esas acciones me hacían confundir más; ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?.

Al saber que no tendré respuesta saco mi violín y empiezo a tocar, hace que me olvide de todo por un momento, pero al cerrar los ojos lo único que veo es tu rostro, derepente siento que alguien esta observando, estaba a punto de irme pero al voltear a ver quien era no puedo esconder mi sorpresa; eras tú.

Ahí parada frente a mí estas tú, la única que abarca todos mis pensamientos, veo como tus ojos muestran sorpresa y un poco de ¿alegría?, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando siento que unas manos rodean mi cuello, me sorprendo ante tal acción ya que no lo esperaba de ti, pero no me molesta, después de recuperarme de la sorpresa, te regreso el abrazo, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero no quería separarme de ti. Siento como lentamente te separas de mí hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron , no puedo dejar de ver tus hermosos ojos color miel; hipnotizado por tus ojos lentamente acorto la distancia de nuestras caras hasta poder unir mis labios contra los tuyos, no podía soportarlo más, siento como te tensas y eso me hace que me sienta como un tonto por haber hecho tal acción, estaba a punto de separarme cuando siento como ella me corresponde el beso, me sorprendí pero no duro mucho ya que también estaba respondiendo.

Como todo ser humano teníamos que respirar y eso hizo que nuestros labios se separaran, observo como respiras agitadamente por el beso y como tus mejillas estaban rojas, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa adorne mi cara, extiendo mi mano hasta poder tocar tus mejillas las cuales acaricio como si fueras una muñeca fácil de romper, tu no haces nada para separarme, pero aun una pregunta ronda por mi cabeza ¿Qué soy yo para ti?, deseo preguntarte pero siento como soy abrazado, nos quedamos unos minutos así, mientras yo rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos y tu recargas tu cabeza en mi pecho, no quería separarme de ti ni un momento.

-Esto…- escucho como empiezas a hablar aún en esa posición, no puedo ver tu rostro ya que soy mas alto que tu, pero decido no interrumpirte- Te extrañé mucho-no puedo evitar sorprenderme por eso- Este tiempo que no estuviste me di cuenta que eras alguien muy especial para mí- Al escuchar esas palabras de ella hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir como loco- Me di cuenta que yo…-Estaba nervioso y no podía ocultarlo, siento como ella se separa de mi y nuestras miradas vuelven a juntarse, puedo ver claramente determinación en sus ojos- Te amo Ikuto- Observó como sus mejillas están rojas y como lentamente baja la mirada, no puedo evitar sonreír, lentamente tomo su barbilla y hago que me mire para después besarla.

Este beso fue lleno de ternura y amor, lentamente nos separamos y no puedo evitar reír al verla tan apenada, ella empieza a reclamarme pero la detengo al abrazarla de sorpresa, para así poder murmurar en su oído las palabras que hace tres años quería decir.

-Te amo Hinamori Amu- después de decir eso no puedo evitar morder su oreja, eso hace que se separe de mi toda roja de vergüenza mientras yo no puedo dejar de reírme por tal acción.

-Tonto- dice antes de volver a besarla, abrazados bajo la lluvia, ¿Cuándo empezó a llover? No lo sé pero la lluvia es testigo de este gran reencuentro.

Fin

* * *

Olaa :D es la primera vez que escribo un fic amuto jeje

y pues ayer me dieron ganas de hacer esta historia (que ni se como me inspire si eran las 4 de la mañana o.o)

espero les guste

acepto cualquier comentario y espero seguir subiendo mas fics de esta pareja *¬*

saludos a todoos

_**MaayeUchiha~**_


End file.
